


demons will drop

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Demon Slayer Steven Lim, Demons, Light Swearing, M/M, Possession, ancient spells, attempt at comedy, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane and Ryan get possessed by demons.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 5





	demons will drop

**Author's Note:**

> I kissed wanted to attempt something funny, I couldn’t help myself.  
> Also, I just used Google Translate... to be fair this whole this isn’t meant to be serious.

Steven was preparing for a new Watcher Weekly, and Ryan and Shane just got back from a very lovely 'date' which was actually ghost hunting.

Shane wouldn't admit it to the camera, but something felt off about the place and tried to keep a level head to keep Ryan calm, and lets be honest, Ryan is never calm.

"Guys? You ready to start?" Steven asked.

Shane nodded, "yeah, yeah, I'm ready give me a second." He sat in his chair, mug of coffee next to him when suddenly he slumped over.

Steven sighed not looking to him, "Shane, where's Ryan? I want to start the episode."

Shane sat up suddenly, and looked to Steven, "aw, do you want to start recording?" He asked, his voice mocking and it sounded... different.

"Yes, yes I do." Steven said, not even looking to him annoyed.

"Does wittle Stevie want to wecowd?" Shane asked, making Steven look over in shock and then frown.

"What did you say?"

"You're a bitch." Shane smirked.

"You're not Shane anymore, are you?" Steven noted how his voice was low and echoed around the room, 'Shane' was smirking cockily, and not the friendly kind.

"Ya got that right, Lim."

Steven stared, "who are you then...?"

"Diablo."

"That's a very stereotypical name." Steven mumbled, "so, a demon. Possessing my friend, huh?"

"Yeah that's right, and my friends are coming for you next. And you wanna know why?" Shane, or Diablo, you know what? Let's just call him Shane, said.

"Enlighten me." Growled Steven.

"'Cause you a punk!" ‘Shane’ mocked.

"What?" Steven asked in shock.

"Yeah, you a little baby punk!"

Steven laughed, "did you just call me a punk? In my domain?! Ryan!"

Ryan rushed in, "yeah? What's up?"

"Well, if it isn't the scaredy cat?!" Laughed ‘Shane’.

Ryan froze up, "Shane? What's up with you?"

"What's it look like, 'babe'?" ‘Shane’ smirked, "after all, you was at my house a few hours ago!"

"Wait... Shane, are you possessed?! Oh fuck! It's gonna be alright baby! We'll get that—"

"Ryan, I need you to get my journal." Steven demanded.

"Right!" Ryan ran off.

Steven looked at him, "you've got another thing coming, boy."

‘Shane’ looked at him, confused, "who you calling 'boy'? I'm 6000 years old."

"All those years and no wisdom." Steven said, waving his arms. Ryan ran in, and passed the red, private journal to Steven. "You're a boy, demon."

"I very much disagree with you." ‘Shane’ said, standing up.

"Ryan you might wanna hide." Steven said.

"R-Right." Ryan looked at ‘Shane‘ worried and went to rush out.

"A child demon." Steven mocked.

‘Shane‘ glared, "well how 'bout this?" He waved his arm at Ryan.

Ryan stumbled and froze suddenly, then turned to look at ‘Shane’ and Steven, eyes wide, "oh snap! Am I human now?!" He was looking at his arms in wonder.

"Ya sure are, baby." ‘Shane‘ smirked.

‘Ryan’ messed with his arm, "I feel so fleshy!"

"And who are you?" Steven asked, getting more annoyed.

"Baal! Holy shit, babe! We're humans!" Baal, who will still be called Ryan, rushed to ‘Shane’, who was now Diablo, and kissed him. "Why did you pick these two though?! They messed with our house."

"Exactly why babe, they formed a connection with us, and they're already together. Perfect." ‘Shane’ replied, arms around the smaller man's waist. He looked to Steven, "see this? Now we have your other friend."

"Well he's just adorable!" Steven smiled, his face turned serious, "I wish I were concerned."

The two shared a look of confusion, cuddled into each other.

"Èmó bùjiànle."

"What?" ‘Shane’ asked, frowning.

"Bùyào jìxù."

"What's he doing?" ‘Ryan’ asked, messing with his and ‘Shane's’ flesh.

"I'm not really sure, I thought he was gonna like, read some sacred text or something..." ‘Shane‘ said, looking to ‘Ryan’.

"Okay, those so stereotypical of you." ‘Ryan’ smirked.

"Oh hush."

"Nǐ bù huì chíxù hěn cháng shíjiān."

"We should let him have his fun, then kill him after." ‘Ryan’ said.

‘Shane’ nodded, "sounds good babe."

"And I'm not wrong."

Everything began to shake, and the demons gripped each other, loosing balance.

"The demons will drop."

"What's happening?!" ‘Shane’ asked in shock, the two shaking.

"That wasn't gibberish, it was another language, it was an ancient spell!" ‘Ryan’ yelled.

"So you mean to tell me he isn't a random guy, he's a demon slayer?"

"Oh, it looks like you demons have caught on to my little secret!" Steven smiled, everything shaking more.

"And what's that, dork?" ‘Shane’ snarled.

"I pretend to be weak, and I pretend to not believe in the supernatural. I find it all highly amusing."

‘Ryan’ and ‘Shane’ shared a scared look.

"But there's a reason I stay on the top, demons. And it ain't just the fame!" Steven clapped.

The two lost their balance.

"No!" Yelled ‘Ryan’.

"We haven't even done anything fun yet!" ‘Shane’ yelled, and the two fell.

Shane fell into his chair, and Ryan on top of him, the two with arms wrapped around each other, Ryan's head buried into Shane's chest.

"And stay out, you dirty demons." Steven warned, brushing non-existing dirt off his shoulders.

Ryan and Shane woke up, and looked to each other in confusion.

"Hey Ryan..." Shane greeted, freaked out. Did he black out?

"Are you okay, babe?" Ryan asked, worried. What happened?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Shane said, and clung to Ryan tighter, trying ground himself in reality. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright..." Ryan nuzzled his head into Shane's chest, frowning.

Shane looked to Steven, "I'm sorry Steven but, did you say we had to get on with the recording?" Ryan looked up to him as well, confused.

"You know what guys? Let's hold it off for the day."

The two relaxed and smiled, sharing a loving glance between in each other.

"Oh." Shane grinned.

"Thanks." Ryan smiled.

"Daddy's here now." Steven said, confidently.

Ryan and Shane frowned in confusion, then looked to Steven, "what did you say?"

"Daddy is here, I say!"


End file.
